Night Terror
by Animic
Summary: A new evil has risen and so has a group of his youthful followers. One of many to join the Night Terrors is Scorpius Malfoy. Now he is given a mission that he simply cannot refuse, even though he desperately wants to. Dark. Next Gen. Scorpius/Rose
1. The Rise of Noth

** Hi! Welcome to my new story! I've only just started and this is the only chapter I have finished. I hope you like it and decide to finish. I already have the rest of the story plan and I must say it's pretty interesting. I hope you think so too :)**

**Prologue**

* * *

I'm not proud of the things I've done in my life, but I'm not ashamed either. Throughout my years, my father had taught me exactly the opposite of the way he was taught when he was a child. Mudbloods aren't bad, pure-bloods aren't superior, and that we're all equal. And for awhile, I soaked in all that nonsense that the preached for years on end. But the name Malfoy takes its toll on most people, as it did on me. One year, I took it too far.

* * *

**I**

**The Rise of Noth **

* * *

There is a very limited amount of ways one could sum up the general aura that the Gaunt House gave away. The fact that Voldemorts past generations have lived there was ultimately the last thing that came to mind. It's location severely isolated from the rest of Little Hangleton, which was the town it claimed to be concealed in. There was a nail bent onto the door that none of us Night Terrors could really guess where or how it came to be. You could really only assume. The condition of the haunted place was nowhere close to admirable and the stench was deafening. Not the typical place to schedule your honeymoon, but the perfect setting for a gathering of Night Terrors.

Twigs and thorns stuck to my jeans as I pried them off and threw them back into the forest. Not only was the Gaunt house extremely displeasing to the eye, getting it was no party either. If you look hard near the edge of the house, you can sort of make out a pre-existing trail that led to it. But that easily disappeared after the years of being ignored and abandoned. One single knock on the door sounded like the collection of dreaded nails on a chalkboard.

I immediately started to feel a bit of dread as I opened the creaking door and stepped into the awful house. My father didn't know I was here, and I was sure my friends wouldn't get that big of a kick out of it either. It scarcely mattered, though. It was my choice. I had chosen to do this and I didn't plan on getting out. Don't get me wrong. I wasn't always this evil, conniving, murdering demon. I used to be a rather delicate chap. One my father was unwillingly proud of. My father was taught the exact opposite way that I was growing up. I was taught that mud-bloods, muggles, pure-bloods, and half-bloods were all equal and shouldn't be treated any differently than anyone else. I soaked up his persistent lies without disagreement for some time, but soon opened my eyes to the light. Over this summer, I had recently become aware of a much more powerful organization that I would have much rather joined than anything else. I learned a lot.

So, here I am, at the door of a madman awaiting a chilling meeting that I was looking forward to with the utmost excitement. As I opened and entered the room, the floor screamed maliciously of its approval of the group. Clearly, it was pleased to recognize life amongst its boards and graciously was allowing us inside. The group I saw amongst me was far from content.. The problem with the Night Terrors is that it was composed mostly of youth. The previous Death Eaters from Voldemorts era were now either deceased, caged in Azkaban, or had a recent change of heart. Present company not excluded, actually. So, you see, the number of evil followers were now limited and we were now forced to try and include the youth in our association.

In one place stood Tera Lestrange. Shoot me if her surname is not familiar to you. Daughter of the famous Rabastan Lestrange. Her existence is not known to many as her father is long dead by now. He had her at an older age. Tera has very much lived up to her surnames legacy. Miraculously, despite all the things she has done, she has evaded Azkaban which is where she would most likely be if she had ever gotten caught. Most people also don't know the curse she holds. The curse of the Werewolf. Four noticeable scars are shown on her face. As far as my understanding is, on the first day of her transformation, she accidentally scratched herself rather badly and those scars were her souvenir.

Near Tera stood a figure that also most people knew not of. Aryon Nott, son of Theodore Nott II. I had never personally met his father, but told he did go to Hogwarts with my father. Aryon is a year younger than I and a tad more mysterious. He is very silent and usually keeps to the shadows. His hair is dark and his face is pale. A rather chilling exterior in my opinion.

As of now, that was it. The Night Terrors are a recently formed organization that hasn't even done anything too terrible yet. It hasn't been taken to the public yet. Yet, being the key word. It will grow, though. With time. Despite our age, our strength goes far beyond what you may think. We are rather smart individuals.

Tera saw me and gave me an emotionless stare. Tera never showed any emotion. None at all. Recently, she's been perceived as one of my best friends. We met at the end of my fourth year. She had come to seek me out. Tera didn't go to Hogwarts. She didn't go to school at all. Her father was deceased and I had never heard her talk of her mother. Perhaps she preferred to ignore the subject. I never asked her about it. After she sought me out, I slowly began to see her point of view and slowly turned evil. We decided to form the Night Terrors and we're currently recruiting, in case you're interested.

"Took you long enough," I finally heard. I looked over at the source of the voice and saw it was Aryon, who was standing his distance away. Aryon never really came too close to anyone. He was a rather silent individual as well. Such an exciting group of three people we were.

"Is he here?" I asked, my voice lowering down a tone or two. Him…I'd never met him actually. I'd only heard of him. Noth. Noth was the person that sought out the Night Terrors. He planned to finish Voldemorts work. To finish what he started but couldn't finish. Obviously, he wasn't the only person who believed so.

"Temporarily," Tera hissed. Her eyes screamed of fire. It was obvious what had happened. Tera had a monthly schedule that she'd be forced to follow for the rest of her life. The schedule of the full moon. Every full moon, she would transform into a werewolf and it always seemed to have a rather ominous effect on her.

"Mind your tone, Lestrange," I heard from the entrance of another room. That's when I saw him. A dark cloaked man with a hood over his face. His eyes were glaring yellow out of his hood as he pierced through each and every one of us. It was an unsettling feeling that made me feel oddly at home. Something I never thought I would feel in the presence of such a beast.

Tera and Aryon bowed their heads slightly at the man and I followed suit. I had never met this man, but he seemed to have more power than I would ever imagine to have. He walked to the misshaped stump of a table and sat down as if daring us to do the same thing. Reluctantly, the three of us took seats beside him. It was odd to have such a small group of followers, but Noth has only just now risen. It would take time to form a steady reign.

"I imagine you're wondering about the lack of personnel today," he sneered at the three of us. I shifted uncomfortably. That was exactly what I was thinking of, but I didn't dare share that. Something told me that it wouldn't be taken kindly and that I ought to be better off just listening to him and nodding every couple minutes. Tera and Aryon didn't breathe a word either but shifted glances between each other. It was clear that Tera and Aryon held a relationship that I could never muster up the courage to ask about. They had probably been friends for a longer extended period of time.

"That will soon be settled," Noth finally said after the moments of silence. He glared personally at all three of us before he continued. "I shall take no hesitations to start my reign and I expect the most out of all of you."

All three of us nodded willingly. Expecting the most. That wasn't hard to ask for. The only problem was that I left for Hogwarts in less than a week. There wasn't much I could do at school. My own father didn't know that I was joining this group. Such information would best be unknown to him. While my father was viciously evil in his youth, when it came to raising a child he seemed to decide to take the high road and lean away from such topics. Whenever I asked my father about his past, he would always lean back uncomfortably in the chair he was in and quickly change the subject to Quidditch or something more pleasing to the ear. It was obvious he disapproved of the way he spent his childhood, but I didn't.

"You shall receive only the best of service, my lord," Tera said calmly. I had never heard her speak in such formalities before. At first, I thought of her to be a suck-up, but then remembered my audience. It was a smart decision. For it would not be wise to speak of normal tongue to the next Dark Lord. It was bad taste.

"While you can certainly understand why, for now, the existence of this organization should be kept strictly secretive.. Therefore, I shall not be taking any insanely dramatic actions for my plan. I wish for more recruits before I voice myself," he told us. That was understandable. I wouldn't want to start terrorizing the wizarding community without a respectable army on my behalf to defend me. Besides, it was always easier to work through someone else. Spies and other things. When Voldemort was in reign, he had huge numbers at his command and not just wizards and witches but a number of various mythical creatures as well. Werewolves, Vampires, and even Giants bowed down before him.

"On such topic, Aryon." Aryon immediately bowed his head as Noth spoke to him. "I have a job for you. More of a homework assignment, preferably, but a difficult assignment nonetheless. If I wish to be as successful as Voldemort, I am going to need most of everything he had, if not more. I was never personally a Death Eater, but I do pick up on certain things. If it is in your ability, I shall need you to look up something. Secretly, of course. No one should know what indeed it is that you are looking up. They are called Horcruxes. Find out everything you can about them, Nott. They are a powerful dark magic weapon and I need you to find out everything you can about them."

I widened my eyes as I took this information in. Horcruxes. The name rang a bell. I felt like I have heard that name before somewhere. Most likely from my father, but I couldn't put a finger on it. I knew it was something powerful but I'm pretty sure when my father caught himself talking about it, he shut up right away. My father had a habit of talking about the old days and then suddenly felt weird talking about it to his son. I loved my father but sometimes I just wanted to tell him that it was okay what he did in the past. That it didn't matter. But I don't think I would ever say that.

Aryon nodded with approval at the idea of this. Aryon was the smartest out of all three of us so clearly he was chosen properly for the task. He could literally look up and find out virtually anything you could think of so I was pretty sure this task would be an easy one for him. One that he could report back positively. Then, Noth turned to his next victim. Tera. I was obviously left last as I was the newbie of the group. Aryon was the first of the group, who recruited Tera, who recruited me. Both of them had met Noth before, but I was the only one that hadn't. I felt like I was intruding on the Addams family reunion.

When Noth turned to Tera, she too bowed and awaited his response. "Tera. I'm trusting you with a mission that I gave specifically to you. As you know, we're not the largest organization and many of our potential Night Terrors would all be ex-Death Eaters who are now all either imprisoned or dead. And even the imprisoned ones would now be incredibly weak. We need fresh blood, and I'm not just talking wizards and witches, Tera. I know you have more friends than you let on to have. I know of the pack, Tera. Trust me. Any creatures you can get on our side, Tera, do it. I have faith that you will be successful in this," he told her. Tera, without so much as a gratified expression on her face, nodded. I was sure, I had never seen her smile or anything. It was like she literally had no emotion. Must be a hard personality to pull off. She nodded, finally, and the attention was now turned to me. I suddenly became aware of a sudden self-conscious. I was the newbie of the group. This would be my first mission and I must admit. I was nervous.

I cringed down in my seat only slightly as I awaited my silent torture. What if my mission was as difficult as the ones he gave to Tera and Aryon. I was sure that if I had been given those missions, I probably would not have succeeded as properly as the others would. Then again, I wasn't a genius, and I wasn't friends with a bunch of werewolves. Not to mention, I had school soon. What mission could I possibly have during school? Turns out, many.

_"Scorpius Malfoy," he said. As he said my name, it chilled the entire room in my mind. Time seemed to stand still as I awaited what was next to be said with dread and with anticipation. My first mission as a Night Terror. I was terrified, but also extremely excited._"The mission I entrust with you is the most essential of all, but not as difficult. I've been told that you have a rather strong relationship with someone named Lily Potter." My eyes suddenly widened as I looked over at Tera who was staring at me, emotionless as usual. So, she did tell him.

Lily Potter and I had been best friends since Lily came to school. She was one year younger than me, but we still got along astoundingly. I thought of her like my sister, since I had none. However, I was sure that the mention of Lily would not be a happy one. Especially coming from the future Dark Lord. I did my best to hide my astonishment and terror, hoping for the best, but I knew the worst was coming.

"As you know, her father, Harry Potter, was one of the most powerful wizards of our time. As a memento, when he killed Voldemort, he took a rather precious dark item that I believe should be returned to the dark wizarding community. It is called the Elder Wand. The most powerful wand in all existence and Harry Potter has possession of it. I plan to control this wand. Clearly, I cannot just go up to him and challenge him as I try to take it away. That would be foolish as that wand can only scarcely be beat. It must be surrendered from him. The task I assign you is simple. I need you to kidnap dear Lily Potter, thus holding her for ransom. Therefore, Harry must surrender his precious wand and I shall gain total control of the wizarding community. With the power in the palm of my hand!"

I gulped involuntarily trying to swallow it as I sucked it down my throat. Kidnap Lily Potter. Kidnap my best friend? It was an insane suggestion. I was all for the support of the rising of the new Dark Lord, but I wasn't so sure that I would be willing to risk the support of my best friend.

"Is there a problem, Malfoy?" Tera asked from the other side of the table. Her arms were crossed and her eyebrows were raised, already clearly suspecting my hesitancy. My finger tapped the misshaped table nervously. It was clear that she distrusted me. She didn't believe that I would truly be able to leave my pure life behind, but I would show them. I had to. I didn't have any other choice, and that's another story.

"No. None at all," I said in a rather low voice. I was surprised at myself for agreeing to such a thing, but I kind of had to, didn't I? I wanted to prove my loyalty to the new Dark Lord and this was simply the only way to do it. I didn't have any other choice.

Noth eyed me suspiciously but continued. Oh, god, there was more. "Also, if you can, I'd appreciate it if you could try and convince more recruits from the Slytherins. More youth is always appreciated."

With that, the future Dark Lord rose from the table and swiftly moved towards the exit. "Until next time, Night Terrors." He nodded his head once and head out the door. Soon, we heard a rather loud crack, indicating he had disappeared within the shadows that he naturally carried behind him. I released the breath I had been holding and my fists clenched slightly.

Tera came up to me and glared. Her face was very intimidating and frightful. It was no secret that she distrusted me. I couldn't blame her. Right now, I wouldn't trust myself either. "Watch your step, Malfoy. Once my trust breaks, you won't have much else in life," she said as darkly as she could. Without another word, she left the house as well soon followed by Aryon who had rarely spoken at all today.

I was left with my own thoughts before I finally decided to head back home. I had some serious issues to go over in my head. I went over Noth's words in my head again and again until I finally made myself sick. It wasn't until now that I truly started to regret my decision, but it was too late now.


	2. Regret

**A little bit of Rose/Scorpius shows up in this chapter. This isn't my favourite chapter, though. Next chapter is when it will get more intense. This chapter is basically about him dealing with himself and what he agreed to. The whole Man vs. Self conflict. May I remind everyone before you read that Rose and Scorpius are NOT dating currently. Just so everyone knows. They're just really good friends. Like Ron and Hermione were. **

**I****I**

**Regret**

* * *

My parents came to see me off for my seventh and final year of Hogwarts. It was a lie to say that I was excited to back, but it was also a lie to say that I was dreading it. I was right in the middle of being extremely satisfied and utterly dissatisfied. My father ruffled my hair obnoxiously and I frowned at him, straightening it again.

"Last year, Scorpius," he said, rather proud. I was a pretty good student. I followed in my fathers footsteps in Quidditch. I'm captain and seeker of the Slytherin team. I also got my mothers brain. I'm extremely good at potions. I could make virtually anything anyone asked. A rather handy gift in my opinion.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh as I looked at the train. I was still rather nervous about my task. My parents have accepted and were not at all bothered by my two best friends. Lily and Rose. Their parents and siblings, however, were not as happy with the combination. My father sensed my unpleasant silence and stopped stalking but not before my mother grabbed me in a hug.

"Be good this year," she said with a smile on her face. She always said that when I left. I could hardly force myself to smile back. I wouldn't make such a promise as I was already sure I was going to break it. Mother, too, sensed my silence and backed off. They must have sensed that something was wrong.

"Goodbye," I said lowly, avoiding their eye contact as I slowly headed to the train. As invisible as I washed to become I was instantly recognized by a number of people. Like my father, I inherited the title of Slytherin Prince and people fawned over me left and right. He was extremely obnoxious. Unlucky as I am, the first person I didn't want to see was the first person that came up to talk to me. She greeted me in a hug that I so did not deserve.

"Scorpius!" Lily greeted and squeezed me tight. "I can't believe this is your last year!" she yelled. Her voice almost made me smile but I forced myself not to. She didn't notice but someone else did. She came over to me but didn't say anything. She, too, sensed my hesitance today. Rose.

"Good to see you," I said, feeling guilty. Knowing what I had to do did not make it easier to talk to them. I felt so ashamed of myself.

"Likewise," Rose said, scrutinizing me slightly. I pried Lily off me as she smiled. Rose and I were the same age, but Lily was one year younger. We were al really good friends. That's what killed me.

"I'm going to sit with Neil on the train, if that's okay," I told them both. Lily looked severely disappointed but Rose folded her arms with a blank stare that would even make Tera proud.

"Fine," Rose said blankly. "Come on, Lily. Let's find your brother." Lily's brother. Albus Severus Potter. He was in my year and we definitely did not get along. Old rivalries never truly die, I suppose. I watched Rose pull Lily on to the train and I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding as they left. IT was already awkward between us. I didn't even want to know how awkward it would be after I had to kidnap Lily.

I felt a pat on my shoulder and looked over to see my best friend. Don't get me wrong, Lily and Rose were great, but my guy best friend was Neil. My go to guy. Neil Puce y. We'd been best friends since first year.

"Trouble with ladies, Scorpius?" he said with a sly smirk. I looked at him guiltily . He didn't know the half of it. Besides the reason being my best friend was Neil, there was another reason I wanted to sit with him. Noth had told me to recruit as many as I possibly could, as well as to kidnap Lily. I figured Neil would be the way to start.

"You could say that," I replied. The thing was, I was terrified at the idea of kidnapping Lily, but I still needed to be faithful to Noth. So I was pretty sure I was still going to do it. We both went to a compartment and shut the door. Neil knew something was up. I was normally a rather pleasing guy and a rather nice one in fact. I wasn't hard to realize that something had changed over the past summer.

***~*~***

"So, let me get this straight," Neil said frowning at me slightly. "You joined an evil uprising organization called the Night Terrors and have been assigned to kidnap Lily Potter, your best friend, and hold her for ransom" he said as if wishing it weren't true.

I nodded involuntarily and Neil widened his eyes in astonishment. It was hard to tell something like that to your best friend and see them have that kind of reaction. I knew I had done something truly terrible. To agree to such a thing, but I had no other choice. I didn't expect anyone else to understand but it was true.

"That's not the worst part," I mumbled darkly. Neil's eyes widened as he hear this. More? Not the worst part? How much worse could it possibly get? Much much worse. "I'm supposed to recruit more people," I told him. Neil seemed to know where this was going. He looked at me darkly and leaned back away from me in his seat. For now, that was the only way he could get away.

"No, Scorpius. You-you're not dragging me down with you," he said definitely. I buried my hands miserably into my face.

"I know. I just don't know what to do. I don't have any other-" Suddenly, the door opened. I didn't have to look to know who it was. Rose. Out of all the people there were, Rose knew every thing about me. My interests, moods, and even anything I was thinking at the time. Rose knew it all. I couldn't tell you if her knowing everything was a good thing or not. Surely, in most cases, it was a trait that was widely discredited. In my case, it was something I dreaded. I didn't want someone knowing exactly what I felt. It wasn't that she had some super power, but she was great at reading people. It must have come naturally to her.

Rose had her arms crossed, staring at me as she had before. Her eyes turned to Neil. "Would you mind giving us a minute alone?" she said in a commanding voice. Neil sent me a sympathetic look and nodded, leaving the compartment. Her stare was torturous. She may not know what I was up to, but she was ready to pester me until she did. I couldn't tell her. I just couldn't. It would break her heart.

"What do you want, Rose?" I said sternly, determined not to lose face. I didn't want her to think anything was wrong, even though it was obvious. Rose was someone I always cared for. My best friend. She always seemed concerned about me. Especially now.

"I'm not an idiot, Scorpius," was the first thing she said to me. I sighed. Hell, I knew that. Rose was the smartest in our grade. Picked it up from her mother, I suppose. Her mother was bloody brilliant and Rose was equally as smart. Gosh, I hated smart people. They knew everything.

"I know," I said in a very defensive tone. She only lowered her eye brows. Rose sat next to me and looked straight at my face. I couldn't bare the look of sadness on her face so I set my attention on the ground.

"Something is bothering you, is it not?" she asked concerned.

"No. I'm fine," I said annoyed. Gosh. Would she just leave me alone? If she could read people as well as she could, couldn't she understand that I wanted to be alone right now?

Rose rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly as if to say 'yeah, right'. "Again, I'm not an idiot. I know when something is wrong. Is it your father?" she asked. Rose knew that my father and I didn't always get along and that I complained about him a lot. That doesn't mean I don't respect him. I do. He's still my father. But every father and son have their issues every so often. Let's just say, he didn't like that I seemed to be following in his old footsteps. I let it out a few times the term 'Mudblood' and that always made my father flip. He had changed from when he was a kid, that was for sure.

"No! God, Rose. No! Just…leave me alone," I yelled at her. I stood up from my seat and rushed out the compartment door leaving a rather worried Rose. Maybe if I stayed away from them, it would make the idea of kidnapping Lily less painful. As I walked to the back of the train, I ran into someone.

"Jeez, watch where your going, Malfoy?" I heard a rather cross tone say to me as I bumped into him. Who else but Albus Potter? The very person I absolutely despise. Old habits die hard, I suppose. The Malfoy and Potter boys never got along. Never. Albus completely disapproved of my friendship with his sister and cousin. He was always very protective over them. Stupid brat.

"Where's Rose?" he commanded, as if he thought that I had tied her up and left her to die somewhere. I frowned at him.

"I'm not responsible for the whereabouts of your family, Potter," I spat at him.

Albus scoffed. "Don't play dumb with me, Malfoy. I know the kind of person you are. Where is she?!" he demanded. At this, I got a bit angry. Did he think I was that kind of person? Then, I reminded myself that I was going to kidnap Lily this year. Maybe I was that kind of person. Even still, it did not put me in a great mood and I took a rather drastic action. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hit his head and back hard against the wall.

"I. Don't. Know!!" I screamed, banging his head once more into the wood before I made my way back to the end of the train. Clearly, I was not in the mood to be pestered. I was just so frustrated. Normally, I would never had done such a thing to Lily's brother, but I just couldn't take it. I had had a horrible summer. Just awful.

Before I knew it, Albus had grabbed me and knocked me over with a punch, then pinned me on the ground with his wand to my throat. "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!"

I laughed. "What is Potter going to do, huh?" I asked in an obnoxious mimicking voice. "Hex me? Go on! Do it! I dare you!" He was just about to when it was interrupted.

"Expelliarmus!" we looked over and saw Rose holding her wand out with her other hand out as she caught Albus's wand. "That is enough, Albus!" she yelled coming over to her cousin and pulled him off me. She held out her hand for me, but I didn't take it, letting myself up. I straightened my clothes and glared at Albus.

"You picked the wrong time to mess with me, Potter," I glared at him.

"Oh, really? And who's fault is that?!" he said rather crossly.

Argh, I hated this kid! He was just like his father! Cold and prejudice to the bone. I swear Harry Potter was such an asshole. I know that he taught his son to be like that. I just know it. Lily was fine, but her brother was a piece of work.

"Both of you stop or I'll hex you both right here, right now!" she yelled at the two of us. Rose placed herself in between Albus and I with her hands outstretched. "Shake hands, get over it, alright?!"

Neither of us budged. Neither of us held out our hands. I gave him one hard glare and turned around, heading for the back of the train again. I couldn't take much more of this. When I got the back, there was an area at the end where you could go outside. I leaned against the gate around the back of the train and buried my face into my hands. I couldn't take much more of this. It was too hard. I had to kidnap my best friend, recruit more kids to doom at this school, and I had to help the rise of a new dark lord that was going to slaughter, not kill, but slaughter all of the mudbloods out there, and possibly a few muggles too. I was such a monster.

I heard the door to the back open but didn't budge. It wasn't for another couple minutes that I felt an arm around my waist and a head lean against the side of my chest. I lowered my hands and saw Rose, looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Scorpius. Please…what has happened to you?" she asked miserably.

I didn't say anything yet but I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her a bit closer to me, burying my face in her hair.

"A lot," I finally said. That was all I was going to say. She didn't question me any further. Rose seemed to guess that something was bothering me that I just couldn't talk about. She recognized that much…she knew something had changed for the worst.

**~*~*~**

I sat silently at the Slytherin table, not making eye contact with anyone. Lily and Rose and all their family all were in the Gryffindor house. It wasn't a surprise that the Malfoy family generations have all been in Slytherin. We've been in Slytherin for generations on end. I liked my house, for the most part. Neil Pucey was there with me as well, but we sat at the table in silence. Obviously, our previous conversation still had taken a rather unpleasant hold on him. I couldn't blame him either.

When the feast began, after all the kids were sorted, I rarely touched my food. Neil stared at me sadly and one of his friends, Alice, seemed worried about me too. Alice Parkinson and Neil Pucey were dating and the were pretty good friends of mind, I guess.

"Scorpius, are you okay?" Alice asked.

I glared at Neil and Alice. They both cringed back into their seats a bit. I had a rather menacing expression when I was angry. Most people were usually terrified of me.

"Would people stop asking me that!?" I yelled. With that, I stood up from the table and made my way back to the Slytherin common room. Most of the table heard my outburst and stared silently up at me. A few people from the other tables stared at me, too. I caught Rose's glance but didn't make any smile or any other expression towards her.

I went up to my common room and went straight to bed. I just couldn't take it.

**Thanks for reading! Review?!**


	3. The Binding Contract

**Hi readers!! Thanks for the reviews! I really do appreciate it. They make me want to finish this story. :D I hope you like this chapter. It took me awhile to figure out what was going to be in this chapter. At first, I wasn't going to tell you the Binding chapter until...about the 8th chapter. This chapter was originally planned to only be the VERY last part when Scorpius has visitors in his room. haha. You'll see. But I added the Binding Contract part (pretty much the beginning) to add some length to it. It turned out pretty good, I think. By the way, I don't usually have the time to beta all my stories before I post them and they have NOT been beta read yet so if there are any mistakes, I send my most sincere apologies. You know when you write something on paper and then you type it out without looking at the computer screen? That's what I did. haha. For all three of these chapters so far. I get pretty bored at school. :P **

**III**

**The Binding Contract**

* * *

For two weeks, I moaned in my self pity. Cringed at the thought of myself. I hadn't done anything yet. Made no move to kidnap Lily. So hesitant. I was afraid of what would happened. Either way, I got the short stick. If I decided to kidnap her, I would lose all my friends and become evil. Which is what I originally wanted. I joined the Night Terrors full knowing what it's causes were. I supported them. Right now, I can't remember why. If I didn't kidnap her, I risked losing my life to Tera. Either way…I lost.

Joining the Night Terrors was a mistake. Making that promise to Tera was a mistake. Agreeing to this mission was a mistake…but it wasn't as if he had a choice. It was like what happened when Voldemort was in reign. Anyone who stood up to Noth…well…wouldn't get a happy ending.

To be perfectly honest, though, I was more intimidated by Tera than I was Noth. She was the evil one. The brains behind the organization. Tera was absolutely terrifying. The scars on her face gave the impression that she meant business. I remembered whenever we first met and when she first recruited me. When she first told me that I couldn't say now.

**~*Flashback*~**

I was at Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn alley. I had just gotten back from Hogwarts my fourth year. I was a good kid. I was only in Knockturn alley to gather ingredients for a new potion I was trying to make. I've always been rather good at potions. My challenge for the summer was to be an expert at making the Draught of Living Death, which your not even supposed to start studying until the 6th year, but I planned to master it. Borgin and Burkes had a number of odd potion ingredients that the draught required, which was why I was there. Otherwise, you wouldn't have found me there. I didn't normally go to Knockturn alley. Well…my father never let me go there.

When I entered the shop, a girl was in there as well. She was also looking at potion ingredients and looked quite flustered. The girl was holding some wolfsbane in one hand and seemed to be looking even further through the shelves.

"Are you making wolfsbane potion?" I asked her. When the girl turned around, I was unpleasantly surprised when I saw her face. She had four scratches on her face. They looked relatively recent. I didn't give any questions, but I was allowed to make my assumptions. Either this girl was a werewolf, or she was attacked by one. However, it's really hard to be attacked by a werewolf and not be cursed into one yourself. I tried to hide my gasp when I saw it, though, to be polite.

The girl wasn't surprised at my reaction. It seemed she could see through my fake expression and notice my surprise. A little creepy. The girl was my age, but looked completely warn out. She held no expression on her face as she answered. "Yes," she said with a hint of hatred in her tone at the mention of the title. "Do you know where Aconite is?" she asked, looking through the shelves.

I looked at her strangely. "You're holding it in your hand. Wolfsbane and Aconite are the same," I told her.

She glared at me. "Okay, then tell me where wormwood is. I need that too."

I couldn't help but laugh only slightly. "That's the same too. They go by different names." I looked through the shelves of ingredients and picked out a number, then held them out for her. "Here. These are the only ingredients you'll need."

The girl, expressionless, took the ingredients from me examining each one carefully as if she distrusted me. It was hard to blame her. The girl looked scared, despite her blank stares. She must be a recently turned werewolf.

"I could make it for you," I offered, trying to be polite. Last summer, my goal was to accomplish the Wolfsbane potion. I didn't personally know any werewolves, but I figured I might know one some day. Turns out my prediction was pretty accurate. "You're a werewolf, aren't you?" I asked. It was hard to contain my curiosity. I almost forgot it was rude to ask such a question.

"How dare you?!" she hissed at me. Her glare was piercing and she had the eeriest yellow eyes I had ever seen. I didn't know eyes could go that shade but perhaps they did when you were a werewolf. I didn't feel like asking her about that as she didn't take kindly to the previous remark.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious," I mumbled, embarrassed, and went through the shelves looking for the ingredients for my potion.

She gazed at me strangely. I saw out of the corner of my eye. It was oddly unsettling. The feeling like you know your being watched. Not the good feeling, either. Her leer was strong, persuasive, and deadly. She just had this vibe that said don't mess with her. Her eyes, though, seemed to eventually come into a realization of something. Something, at the time, I didn't now. But I soon found out.

**~*~*~**

I ended up taking the girl home with me, promising that I would make her potion for her since she reluctantly admitted that she had never made so much as Doxycide before. Not many people appreciated the art of potion making, but I found it as a rather helpful talent. It cured so many things that you scarcely needed anything else. They were very helpful in certain situations. That is, if they are used correctly.

We were in my room, readying the potion, when she spoke for the first time kindly to me. "Thank you," was all she said.

"No problem. I like making potions," I said with a smile on my face.

"You're a Malfoy, aren't you?" she said. She already seemed to know though. She had that tone of voice. I was a little freaked out that she knew that but wasn't totally surprised. Malfoy was a very well known pure blood name.

"Yes, actually. But people call me Scorpius," I laughed. She didn't laugh. Apparently, it wasn't funny. I covered up my laugh with a nervous cough. This girl was indeed strange.

"Tera," she said nonchalantly. At first, I didn't realize she was saying her name. She was so mysterious, it seemed. A cold-hearted person, if you ask me. "Are you close with your family?" she asked. I frowned. Kind of an odd question to ask, and I never expected it to come from her.

"Not really," I admitted. She looked like she was about to ask why, but I saved her the trouble. "Just different interests, I guess."

**~*~*~**

That summer…was the summer that I accessed my true side. Tera and me had become greater friends. She admitted that she had no family so I offered her my house to live in where we became very good friends. Although, I wasn't so sure that she would call me her friend, but she was my friend. I had many friends at Hogwarts, but she was definitely the most interesting one.

She didn't go to Hogwarts. Instead, she claimed that she went to Durmstrang during the years. I wasn't sure how exactly she had the money for it, but didn't question it. Maybe her parents left her a large amount of money. Either way, she preferred Durmstrang. The following summer, so in between fifth and sixth year, she announced that she found a home. Someone had adopted her. I had never asked who her parents were. In fact, I always assumed she never wanted to talk about it so I shut up. I decided to go with her to visit her new family.

It turned out to be a man who had adopted Tera. He also had a son named Aryon. They were both like Tera so it didn't surprise me why she fit in with his family. Dark, mysterious, and creepy in their own way. The house in which Tera took me too was hidden in the forest with a light pre-existing trail with a nail bent on the front door. A rather strange place. They told me it was called the Gaunt house.

I spent my entire summer with this family. While they weren't the most exciting group of people, I began to learn things.

Turns out…this family had a dark side. They talked constantly of Voldemort and his Death Eaters and the way they spoke of the battle I got instantly intrigued. I had always thought less of Mudbloods and muggles and such. I had always known that my father had a dark past, but I never knew the true story. This family told stories of my fathers past and how he had to do with the dark battles of the era of Voldemort.

I slowly started to lean towards the dark side. I slowly started to access my truly evil side. The side that all Malfoy's get whether they like it or not. The addiction to pain, blood, and torture. The prejudice of mudbloods and all their kind. The belief that pure-bloods are superior. The idea that there was no good or evil. There was power…and then there were those too weak to seek it.

I wanted what Voldemort had. I wanted power. I wanted to rid the mud blood race. A genocide.

**~*~*~**

It got to the point where I became serious in my accusations and promises to fall under the footsteps of my father and my past generations. Tera seemed to notice. She took me into her room one day and sat me down.

"Scorpius, let's make a pact," she told me.

I smirked at this idea. "I'm intrigued."

"We both agree that Voldemort was a rising phenomenon," she said. I nodded. "And that his legacy should live on."

"Most definitely," I replied.

"Aryon," she called. Aryon appeared in the doorway, leering into our conversation. I wondered what was going on, but was slightly excited. Tera nodded and Aryon made his way towards the both of us.

"If you'll do the honours," Tera said, bowing slightly to Aryon. I frowned at both them.

"Of what?" I asked.

"If you agree, we shall make the unbreakable vow." I knew what the unbreakable vow was. Something you promised, and if you broke your promise, you died. "Let's pledge our allegiance to a new Dark Lord, should one rise. Promise to finish Voldemorts noble work," Tera said. She was excited about this which was strange. Tera was rarely ever surprised about anything. I drunk it all in, too. Got caught up in the moment and anxiously agreed. Anything to follow in the stereotypical Malfoy's footsteps.

Tera held out her arm and we both linked our arms together as Aryon took out his wand. Aryon said a spell and suddenly an invisible rope tangled between our arms binding us together and not letting go.

"Do you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, pledge your allegiance to the future rising of the Dark Lord and promise to carry out his bidding to the best of your ability whatever the task may be?" Aryon asked.

With a smirk on my face, I said, "I do." It was like getting married…but much more evil.

"Do you, Tera Bellatrix Lestrange, pledge your allegiance as well to the future rising of the Dark Lord and also promise to carry out his bidding to the best of your ability whatever the task may be?" He asked again, to Tera. This was the first time I had heard her full name. Tera Bellatrix Lestrange. So she was a Lestrange. That's weird. I thought all the Lestrange's were deceased. Which made sense, though, considering the fact that she had no family, or chose not to discuss them. Tera, without a hesitation, said, "I do."

"And do you both promise to be loyal to each other and the Dark Lord?" Aryon asked.

Tera and I both said, "Yes."

Aryon said another spell and the bind between our arms broke. It was settled. The binding contract. I was to serve the rising of the upcoming Dark Lord or die. At that time, I wasn't bothered. I expected to always be like this. Always be evil. Forever and ever. And yes…I still liked Tera at the time.

**~*End of Flashback*~**

I was in a pickle. That was for sure. Two weeks had passed and I had done nothing to indicate that I was going to start with the plan. I'm sure that they were not happy about that, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted to, but I didn't at the same time. It was strange. To be honest, I wasn't quite sure what it was that I in fact wanted. Or why I joined this organization last summer. It didn't matter. I was in it all the same.

I had still remained rather enclosed within the past two weeks. I hadn't spoken rarely at all. Not even to Rose or Lily. They quickly became worried but I focused the majority of my time on my studies, which I never did.

On a Friday night, I retired to bed early. Neil didn't question it. I just left him in the common room with Alice who looked equally as pathetic looking towards me as Neil did. When I got up my dorm, I saw something that I neither was surprised by nor suspected. Tera was leaning on my bed with her back against the wall and glared at me as I entered. When she saw me, she stood up from the bed and gave me her hard deafening gaze like she always did.

"Can't say that I am," I told her as I cautiously walked towards the bed. Looks like I wasn't going to get to bed. Oh well.

"Noth's getting tired of waiting," Tera told me, her eyes screaming of fire. I frowned at her, trying to come up with a quick excuse as to why I hadn't taken Lily yet.

"Noth can wait," I spat at her. She glared back at me. Clearly this was the wrong way to respond.

"No, he can't," I heard from across the room. Aryon was sitting on the windowsill, glaring outside with just as hard of a gaze as Tera's was.

"I'm doing the best I can," I said harshly at the two of them, not at all surprised that they were both in my room. I knew Noth had sent them. I didn't even really care HOW they got here. They're both sneaky in their own terrifying way.

"No, you're not!" Tera said, actually managing to pull off a rather scary laugh. I cringed back a little.

"What you have to understand is that this particular mission is difficult for me," I told them in a serious tone. I knew they wouldn't understand. They didn't have any other friends besides themselves.

Tera gave me a look that pretty much said 'yeah, right'. "If you refuse to do this, I may kill you before the vow does," she said rather harshly.

This was one of the reasons I was forced to serve Tera. Tera threatened me on a rather consistent basis. I believed her too. She was always true to her word and she has also kidnapped and tortured many a muggle and mud blood. I knew she wouldn't hesitate to kill me. It sent shivers up my spine.

I had been on the edge about this. I just couldn't see myself doing it. If it cost me my life, I didn't care. "You can tell Noth that I'm not going to do it," I said confidently. Both Aryon and Tera looked at me with fiery hatred in their eyes.

"What did you say?!" Tera said darkly.

I gulped, but regained some of my courage. "I won't do it," I said again. The more I said it, I got kind of cocky and confident. It felt good to stand up do them.

"Oh, yes you will," Tera said confidently as well. She raised her wand but Aryon grabbed her hand before she could do anything.

"If he wants to suffer through the vows punishment, let him. We'll just tell Noth that we have a new target," Aryon said with an evil glare in my direction. They were such dark people. Didn't understand the meaning of friendship at all. Were they even friends? It was hard to say.

Tera and Aryon disappeared suddenly with a crack and I was suddenly confused. Were they allowed to apparate here? Strange. I couldn't sleep but I got a sudden rush of energy. A sudden rush that I had done something right, for the first time in months.

**Thanks for reading! Leave me a review, please! Good or bad, it doesn't matter. I take criticism. But no flaming, please. :)**


	4. Punishment

_REALLy short chapter and I'm sorry about that. I had bad writers block. Plus, I've been trying to update ALL my stories which is taking the majority of my time. Ahhh...oh well. This chapter is still good, I hope. _

**

* * *

**

**I****V**

**Punishment **

* * *

I sat in my dorm for a long time, thinking about what just happened. I knew the news would not be taken very lightly. Tera and Aryon were always about business. Nasty business they created, them two. They were dangerous and anyone who was known to stand up to them was known as a fool. I suppose I was a fool then.

I got up in my seat, confirming my decision in what I decided to do next. I had to notify my father. Everything. Tell him everything that was going on. If I didn't, then I was sure that the new threat upon the world would be the Night Terrors. I didn't care that I was Night Terror. I couldn't let them just destroy the world.

I made a bad decision a long time ago to join them. But I would not make that mistake again. If the Unbreakable Vow kills me, so be it. I don't care. I'd rather not see the world fall to shambles.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. Then, started to write.

_Dad, _

_I have some bad news. I realize that you may be a bit disappointed in me for what I've done in my past, but I must warn you. Perhaps you can warn the rest. There is a plot. A plot that I'm rather ashamed to admit that I helped form. There is a rising group of new Death Eaters called the Night Terrors. Tera Lestrange is one of them, if you remember her. The werewolf. They're gathering recruits. One has been researching Horcruxes for the new Lord. Things aren't turning up. I'll even give you names, father. I just need you to do the rest. I'm under a mission myself. My mission is to kidnap Lily Potter. They want the Elder wand, dad. I'm trying to stall as much as I can. Believe me, but I don't know what else will happen. _

_Tera Lestrange is one. Aryon Nott is the other. For now, those are the only two. The leader goes by Noth, but he hasn't given us his name. Perhaps for this reason. _

_That's all I know as of now. _

_Best of wishes, _

_Scorpius Malfoy_

I sealed the letter with a gulp. This was the right thing to do, but it might not have necessarily been the smartest. I was very well aware of the fact that I would be tortured and possibly even killed by the other Night Terrors. I've accepted this fact. This was for the best. Noth could not rise. I wouldn't allow it. I guess it took me this mission to realize it. To realize that if Noth was risen, the Potter family would be under constant danger, as well as the Weasley's would be, and I couldn't do that to Lily and Rose. I couldn't.

I decided I would send the letter tonight, before I changed my mind. My father deserved to be aware of the current circumstances and I was not going to bail out. I made it to the Owlery, breathing heavily. It wasn't easy, what I was about to do. It required courage, which, as of now, I seemed to be lacking. Invisible drops of stressed sweat dripped down my face as I walked to the owlery, breathing heavily in and out.

I climbed the silent steps of the owlery, completely nothing the dark bits of moonlight shining through the windows. I grabbed my school owl and blindly started to attach the piece of parchment to the Owl's let.

The Owl gave a hoot as I told him who to go to. The owl was my fathers. He had given him to me and I've had him since school started.

I watched the owl take flight and leaned over the windowsill. Then, something happened. Something I never would have guessed would have happened. A neon green light shone into the air and hit my owl as I saw him fall to the ground. My mouth stood wide open in disbelief. I traced my eyes down to the ground and saw a horrifying sight.

It was Tera. She had killed my owl which was now lying on the ground. Tera was glaring up at me with hatred in her eyes. A terrifying look. She was heading towards the owl and I widened my eyes in terror. If she found out what I just wrote, I'd be dead for sure.

I ran as fast as I could down towards the grounds. I was out of breath and terrified. I had no idea what would happen to me, but I knew it wouldn't be good.

By the time I got to my owl, it was too late. Tera had the letter in her hand and was reading it. Fire was in her eyes as she soaked it up. She looked up at me and I stared fearfully back into her eyes.

"You backstabbing traitor," she said through gritted teeth. I didn't say anything but gulped nervously. What was going to happen?

Tera was gripping her wand hard. That's it. This was it. My life was over. Noth was inevitable to rise. It seemed to be all my fault.

"You dare try to contact the Aurors!" she screamed. She bellowed a spell at the letter which immediately burst into flames. I felt myself utterly speechless. Couldn't breath a word.

Suddenly, she looked into the sky. My eyes followed. It was a full moon.

"I'll show you what happens when you mess with the Night Terrors. Good luck, Scorpius Malfoy," she said. Then, it happened. The transformation, Her face started to slick back and hair began to grow as she slowly transformed into a werewolf. I cursed myself for forgetting to bring my wand with me on this night travel. It seems I'll need it now more than ever, but now was not the time. When she was fully a werewolf, she pierced me with her eyes just as she would when she were a human. She still looked of her mind, though. Normally, werewolves didn't understand who they were when they transformed, but she did. She must have taken some wolfsbane potion recently.

The werewolf slowly walked towards me, cackling slightly. Tera knew what she was going to do, but I wasn't so sure. She was either going to kill me, or turn me into a werewolf. Neither sounded pleasing.

Then, she charged. Her c laws dug into my skin and I felt a bite in my shoulder and felt an excruciating pain. I heard the wolf cackle once more as I fell to the ground in pain. The werewolf, seeming satisfied, left into the Forbidden Forest as I writhed on the ground in agony.

My head throbbed of pain as I started to sweat ferociously. I chanced a glance at my shoulder and immediately winded in pain. My shoulder was bleeding badly and so were the many scars on my arms. I felt too weak to do anything. I was going to die here. Tera just left me here to die. That was her punishment. I laid there in agony until I slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Twist! W00t! Hope you liked. Review??_


	5. The Threat

_Hey, sorry it took the time that it did. Thanks to all you have been reviewing/subscribing/alerting/reading. haha. Or anything having to do with this story, me, or my other stories. I LOVE getting feedback. It motivates me to write more. :D_

_Just to tell you, I have this entire story planned out. It's only planned to be 8 chapters. So, only three more to go. Sorry if this is too short but I needed to make it short because of the other two stories that I'm writing. _

_Oh well, enjoy the story! I'll shut up now!_

**

* * *

**

**V**

**The Threat**

* * *

I woke up later in a place that I didn't recognize at all. Completely strange to me. White walls in sheets. As I looked at my arms I saw scars. Souvenirs. They were never going to go away. Last night was real. It was hard to accept it. I was a werewolf forever. Forever cursed for the rest of my life. A cold breath escaped my mouth as I thought of this. What of my family? What were they going to think?

I suddenly became aware of a red head sitting in a chair in the room. She looked at me painfully with her brown eyes. "H-how are you feeling?" she asked, almost too scared to hear the answer.

I looked at her with saddened eyes. I can't believe this has happened. Everything. Me joining the Night Terrors. Having to kidnap Lily. Being turned into a werewolf. It was too terrible to be true, but it was still true.

"Lousy," I told her honestly. "What happened?"

I knew what happened, obviously, I got turned into a werewolf. But after that, I was clueless. I didn't even know where I was or who took me here. Tera had left me on the grounds to die as my fever got worse and as I bled on the ground. I didn't understand who saved me.

"I found you," she said with a reluctant breath. She paused slightly and analyzing my face. She seemed to have a frog in her throat but finally found her voice. "You were sprawled on the ground. Bleeding," she shivered from the thought. It pained me to watch. I wondered what I must have looked like when she found me. It probably hurt her more than it hurt me. "You're in St. Mungo's. You've been under a deathly fever. I thought you were going to die."

I looked at her in agony. What would she say when she found out? Or did she already know? I didn't know how much she knew about werewolves, but I just guessed she knew a lot. She was the best in our year. Knew everything. Just like her mother did. Oh, yes, she knew what I was. That's why her face was so scrunched and pained. She knew I was a werewolf. A monster. I wondered if this would affect our friendship. It probably would. It would take a lot to want to be friends with someone like that.

"Rose…I'm a werewolf," I forced. It was even stranger when I said it. Yesterday, when I went to school, I would never have guessed that I would have to say those words. You don't really know what kind of problems life was going to throw your way. I knew life was unpredictable, but I didn't know that something like this would ever happen to me. I always knew of werewolves but always thought, 'hey, that's never going to happen to me. I don't need to worry about it.' Apparently, I do.

"I know," she said. But, she didn't look horrified or appalled. She just looked worried. Scared for me. Not of me. She didn't seem to want to discuss it, though. "Your father is here." Without another word, Rose left. I almost asked her to come back but quickly thought against it. Instead of looking into her warm brown eyes, I was starting into my fathers cold grey ones. The ones that sort of sent chills up my spine sometimes.

"Tera?" he asked. Probably asking who bit me. I hesitantly nodded. He was my father. He deserved to know the truth. But I wasn't going to tell him why she was here. "I knew she was bad news," he muttered. My father had been against me being friends with Tera since she came to her house. I could understand why now. She was awful. "Was there any reason for it?" he asked.

My father could see right through me. He knew something was up, but I don't think I was going to be willing to tell him that kind of information just yet. I hestitated, trying to find what I would say. Yesterday, I was prepared to send a letter to my father that told him everything. I just couldn't seem to get the words out in person. Perhaps, it was admitting to his face that I had been the bad guy was what was hard for me. Or, perhaps I was afraid of what else might happen to me if I did. Tera was evil with her accusations. Either way, I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

"No," I lied.

"I see," he said disappointed. He had to have figured out something. The way his eyes analyzed me chilled me to the bone. I know I should have told him, but I couldn't admit such an atrocity. That I actually did this. That everything was my fault. I guess I'm just stubborn, which is most are.

"Your owl died," I told him. What I didn't tell him was that his owl was murdered. That would raise suspicion.

"I don't care," he muttered. "How are you?" My father was a very caring being, despite his past. I think he held empathy for me. In his early years, he had fallen just the same as I had. He had given himself to the Dark Side. He still has the Dark Mark to remember that by, actually. So, he must see what I'm going through. The peer pressure. The power. It felt good at the time. Now, it just feels terrible.

It killed me not to tell rose. Not to tell father. I wondered how I could even live with myself. I was so sure this was what I wanted. To help my father catch the bad guy. But maybe it wasn't what I wanted after all. Maybe I really was evil. Controlled by the terrifying group of the Night Terrors. There was no way out, anymore. Not unless they were all killed, including me.

"I've been better," I told him. I started to cough ferociously. When I got a good look at my father, he looked terrible. Like he hadn't slept in a long time. I'm sure I looked worse.

"I've got to go back to worth," he said, but it didn't sound like he wanted to. "Son…it's be okay," he promised. I nodded and he followed suit. Without another word, he was gone. I let out a breath that I hadn't known I had been holding. I felt terrible, lying straight to his face. I guess I was just too ashamed of myself. So ashamed.

Of course, my time only got worse in St. Mungo's. About an hour later, I got another visit. From the last person I wanted to see. Tera.

"Feeling well?" she said with an evil laugh. I gritted my teeth as she entered. She eemed to notice. "Oh, don't be alarmed. I came to wish you to feel better."

"You bloody banshee," I spat. "You are evil."

"So I'm told," she said darkly with an evil grin. Her eyes pierced mine and glowed with a deathly ting. "But you knew that when you joined."

I gulped. It was true. I was once just as evil, and I made a vow to always be evil which I was now truly regretting. It was too late to change, and I just started to figure that out.

"Noth's getting tired of waiting," she said.

"I don't give a damn about Noth. I won't do it, Tera!"

"Oh, yes you will," she spat. "Because if you don't, the vow will kill you. That is, if I don't kill you first."

"I don't care. I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged," she said with a smirk. "But let me paint another picture in your head. You die. I get your mission. Noth said so. And when I get your mission, I will kill both of your friends. The Potter and the Weasel. But, not before I torture them to the point that they will be begging for their death. Is that convincing enough?" she asked.

My face turned ghostly pale. Rose and Lily. Killed by Tera. No, not killed. Tortured. The Cruciatus curse. If I knew Tera, she likes to play with her food. She would torture and kill them both. Badly. I didn't doubt her. If I kidnapped Lily then at leas ti had control over what happened to her. Supervise. Even if it was a kidnapping. I wouldn't hurt her, but Tera was right. If I died, the mission would go to Tera and she would give the two reasons for living in my life the most pain ever. Because of me.

Tera cackled an evil laugh. "I knew you'd warm up to me. So…what's your answer?" she demanded darkly.

"I. I'll do it," I forced out. She seemed satisfied at this information.

"Good," she said in an unusual chirpy voice. "You have only two more weeks before I kill you," she told me nonchalantly, then left.

~*~*~

I got out of St. Mungo's a week later. Mostly by persuasion. Apparently, I wasn't 100% well enough to roam. The whole turning into a werewolf thing really weakened me, but I was not dedicated to my mission. I had to be. I was preparing myself for the kidnapping. How I was supposed to kidnap my best friend and hold her for ransom. It all seemed so terrifying and disturbing, but there wasn't much I could do.

It was night time. Late. I arranged earlier for Lily to meet me outside on the grounds near the Quidditch pitch. Made up some lie about needing some assistance with Quidditch. I was honestly greatly surprised she bought it. I was a right terrible liar. Most people could see right through me. Including my father.

"You're hopeless, Scorpius," Lily said as she arrived at the Quidditch pitch. When she walked over towards me, she seemed to realize that nothing was really required to be done. She met my gaze. I couldn't look at her. My eyes focused down towards the ground as my head was lowered in shame. I can't believe what I was about to do.

"Stupefy!" I yelled. Immediately, she fell to the floor, stunned. I picked her up and then disappeared into the Forbidden Forest, carrying her along with me.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'm not going to force you, but I'd love it if you would review. I do read all of them and I enjoy every one. _


	6. The Kidnapping

_Hi guys! Thanks for reading!! And welcoem to chapter 6! Teehee. _

_Lots of Dialogue this chapter. Sorry again! Next chapter will be action packed! This story is coming to a close though. Aside from this chapter, there are only two left. Should be interesting, though. :) Hope you enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**V****I **

**The Kidnapping**

* * *

Lily was still passed out and hadn't come to yet. I felt terrible. What I just did. It was just awful. To kidnap your best friend was an atrocious act indeed, but I didn't have any other choice. I was walking through the forest trying to reach the apparition border where I could apparate myself back to the hiding place.

A couple years ago, my father re-located into a different house away from the Malfoy Manor. He didn't sell it. He just lived somewhere else whenever I wasn't home during the school year. So, the Malfoy Manor was vacant which was where we decided to put Lily.

I set her down in the Malfoy dungeons. My heart broke slightly as I put her in there. She didn't deserve this. To be held for ransom because of some evil mans plan. It made me so sick of myself. Right as I was about to lock the doors, I heard her groan. She was waking up.

When she opened her eyes, she looked stunned. Scared stiff. She had figured out she wasn't where she was before.

"Scorpius?" she asked, slightly flabbergasted. I sighed miserably. I hoped she wouldn't be awake as I locked her up in here. "What happened?"

I bit my lip and stared at her. The lights were still on, but it was still dark and cold. Lily shivered as a drop of water dripped onto her. I had to work hard to hold in my tears.

"Scorpius….?" She said, hesitatingly. She was starting to figure it out. "Rose said you were acting weird," Lily sighed, as if it now all made sense. Why I was so distant with the two of them before.

"I'm sorry, Lily," I said miserably.

"What are you after?" she asked. Lily was smart. Quick on things like this. She was Harry Potter's daughter, after all. Lily was used to action packed Hogwarts years and being treated differently because of her lineage.

"It wasn't my choice, Lily. I didn't want to do this," I told her, trying to explain, but I couldn't.

"I understand; I think," she replied.

"Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here, okay?" Lily nodded and forced a smile. She didn't seem to sure anymore. I used to be the guy she could rely on. She was like a sister to me. It was torture to have to put her through this. "I'm…..really sorry," I begged.

"Don't worry about. I'm used to it," she said with sigh. I nodded, a slight tear escaping me.

"They want your fathers wand," I told her.

Lily nodded. It didn't seem to surprise her at all. "I thought so." There was a long silence before she looked up at me. "Scorpius, Rose worries about you often." My face stiffened. Rose. I had let her down. I had let so many people down. Rose and Lily probably never wanted to be my friend anymore. I didn't blame them.

"Lily…I'm not the person I used to be," I confessed. "I've changed…so much. I don't think I can ever go back."

"You're not bad, Scorpius. So you had a phase. Your father did, and he is quite kind now. I believe you are good, and I will remain your friend. Always," she confessed.

My grip tightened on the bars. "It's dangerous to be friends with me, Lily."

"I don't care!" she yelled. "Rose….she loves you."

I looked up at her with hurt eyes. It surprised me, but I forced myself not to be phased by it. I left my stance and went over to the exit. Slowly, I turned the lights off and without another word to Lily, I closed the door and locked it tight. Immediately, I was confronted by Tera.

"Well, look who listened," she said showing her evil rotten teeth.

"Keep away from me, Tera," I threatened. My wand was held out towards her and she looked as if she were going to kill me but let it be. Tera leaned towards Aryon.

"Keep an eye on the pothead," she said. Aryon nodded and went inside the dungeons to keep a close up eye on her. Tera went a different direction. Probably to patrol. I went to moan in my self pity at the garden in the Malfoy Manor back yard. Where I usually went when I was sad. We had graves there. My grandfather and grandmother were buried there. Lucius and Narcissa. Their graves sat side by side, and were both huge.

I knelt down in front of their graves. Tears covered my face. I felt like such a disgrace to the Malfoy family. They had gotten the Malfoy family out of the Dark side of the wizarding community. I was just putting them right back on the map. I felt terrible.

"Scorpius?" I heard. I jumped up and grabbed my wand. I held it out only to see that it was Rose and Albus. Oh god.

I remember Lily. When she said that Rose loved me. I decided now would not be the best time to bring it up. Even if she did love me, she didn't anymore. That was for sure. I sighed in defeat. They must have followed me here or knew where I would come. Either way, they were here. No time for questions.

"What have you done with my sister?!" Albus yelled. He was about to attack me but Rose was holding him down, trying to calm him. Albus clutched his wand in anger and glared at me. He had a right to be pissed. I didn't blame him in the slightest.

"She's fine," I said through gritted teeth. It was hard to be nice to this kid. He's just grinded my gears ever since we started Hogwarts. But, for the sake of Lily, I had to be nice to him. Especially now.

"I told you he was bad news, Rose! I told you!" he said, attempting to whisper but failing. I looked miserably at Rose who looked back. Rose had strange looks. Right now, she looked peeved but extremely concerned. She seemed to already understand what happened. I didn't put it past her. She could see right through me.

"He's right, Rose," I said in a defeated voice.

"Scorpius…what happened? Tell me the truth," she demanded. I decided I better fess up. If I told anyone face to face, it would be Rose. I didn't so much like it that the Potter boy was standing right beside her but I accepted it.

I sighed before I told my tale. "Over the summer…I joined a group of new Death Eaters. The Night Terrors. We serve a new Dark Lord. There's only three of us but he got us each missions to fulfil before the year ends. Mine was to kidnap Lily," I said. Rose seemed to be following along but fury was seeping out of Albus's nostrils. He looked pissed as if about to attack any second. If he chose to attack me, I wouldn't even try to defend myself. I sort of wished he would. I deserved now, more than ever, to be beaten up.

"He wants Lily to get Harry's wand," I told them. Rose didn't seem phased but the eyes of Albus widened. Albus had heard tales of Harry's wand, clearly. He knew what it was. "Rose…I tried to resist. I didn't want to kidnap Lily. The day that I told them I refused to fulfil the mission…was the day that Tera bit me."

"Who's Tera?" Rose asked.

"Rabastan Lestrange's daughter. She recruited me. Werewolf," I explained. Rose nodded slightly. "I was still determined to resist. I didn't want to do this, but I didn't have a choice."

"We always have a choice," Rose said calmly. I squinted my eyes.

"Rose….my choice is serve or die."

"The Order would have offered you protection, Scorpius. How could you have been so thick?!" she said, almost yelling now.

I put my hands to my face. "No, they couldn't. It wouldn't be the Night Terrors that would kill me," I said. They didn't' seem to understand so I continued. "When I joined…I took the unbreakable vow. That when a new Dark Lord would rise, I would have to serve him. Blindly. And do what he said. It was the perfect crime," I said with a regretful sigh. "I don't have a choice. For the rest of my life…this is what I am."

Rose didn't speak for awhile. Albus hadn't either. Clearly, neither of them accepted this. I couldn't even muster up the courage to say that I was sorry. It wouldn't mean anything. What was done was done. I never had another choice for as long as I lived.

"If you've refused so many times, how is it the vow hasn't killed you yet?" she asked.

I shrugged. "You're guess is as good as mine. I haven't the slightest clue." Honestly, I figured I would have been dead by now. I stabbed Noth in the back countless times already. Why hadn't I died? It was a mystery to me.

"The rise of a new Dark Lord," Rose said, mumbling to herself slightly. Suddenly, her eyes widened as if she just realized something. "What is his name?"

"Noth," I told her. "I don't know what his real name is."

"He hasn't risen," she said lightly. "Scorpius, Noth hasn't risen yet. That's why you haven't died. Has he killed anyone? How many?"

"None, as far as I know," I told her truthfully.

"He hasn't risen then, Scorpius! The best way for the rise of a new Dark Lord is where everyone would know and fear his name. That he would have killed and recruited many. He hasn't killed or recruited many at all and his name hasn't even shown up in the Daily Prophet at all. Believe me, I know," she said. I smiled. That was true. Her mother sent her every Daily Prophet there was since she came to Hogwarts.

I only slowly started to realize what she was saying. It made sense. Noth hadn't technically risen yet. As long as his presence was somewhat anonymous and low key, he won't have risen. So….that's why I hadn't died yet.

"Wow…." I said, amazed. Rose was always very smart. I never understood how she knew so much. I usually just asked her to do my homework for me.

"Albus, I know you hate me. But Lily needs you," I said. I was suddenly starting to realize that I could get out of this. The vow would break if Tera or Noth died. For Tera was the person I made the vow with and Noth was the next Dark Lord that could possibly rise. I might be able to get out of it after all.

"Give your father this," I said, pulling out a note. Tera had written it. The ransom. "Tera wrote it. The ransom. Tell him about this conversation. That I'm on your side. I won't hurt Lily or any other family members of yours. I'll see to it Lily is treated well."

Albus had to force a smile. He seemed to be somewhat happy, but still mistrusting. Again, I didn't blame him. He had every right to not trust me. I wasn't so sure I trusted myself at the moment.

Rose walked up to me and kissed my cheek. "It's going to be alright, Scorpius," she assured. I nodded. I wasn't so sure, though, but I liked to think that everything would be okay in the end. That I would survive, and so would Lily, Rose, Harry, and even Albus. I wanted to believe everything would happen as we planned it.

"A full moon is soon," she warned. "Be sure to take wolfsbane."

I nodded with a smile. She cared about me so much. It filled my heart. I didn't understand. I'd done such terrible things, but she was still oddly kind to me. I didn't get it, but that was just the way Rose was. Terribly smart and sweet.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'm not going to force you to review, but I do love them! Thanks again!_


	7. The Fight

**Night Terror**

_by Animic_

* * *

Hey Readers!!

Thanks for reading up until now! This is the second to last chapter. So only one more!! Yay! I hope you've enjoyed it! It took a lot of effort to write, actually. haha. I kept running out of ideas. It's shorter than I originally planned but oh well. I tried. :)

This is the oh so exciting fight scene! W00t!! Get excited! lol

Thanks for reading!! Animic

* * *

**VII**

**The Fight**

* * *

Noth had found his way to the Malfoy Manor. We had kept Lily in there for awhile now. I wondered if she was still okay. Aryon has been taking care of her for the time. I wanted to be in charge of her but they refused to let me. Said I was too close. In a way, they were right. However, I was still planning on keeping her here so Albus, Rose, and the rest of them could get here in time to take this guy down. I needed this guy killed before he gained any more power or followers.

The exchange was going to be made at the Black Forest, a forest not too far from the Malfoy Manor but far enough to get rid of suspicion. Aryon was sent in to retrieve Lily and dragged her out. She had a blindfold on her face and her hands were bind together behind her back. I heard slight whimpers escape her mouth and it pained me. It made me wince, her cry. It made me feel terrible.

We waited in the forest for what seemed like hours but was really only a half hour. Seconds later, we heard movement in the trees. All four of us looked over and saw Harry, his son Albus, and Rose. I was surprised. I expected a lot more, but perhaps they had something planned. I avoided Harry's gaze. He must have been so pissed at me. If it were my daughter, I would have been too.

"Where's my daughter?!" Harry commanded. Aryon had his wand pointed at Lily's neck and Lily whimpered. Harry, Albus, and Rose winced just as I had earlier.

"Don't do it, Dad!" Lily yelled. Aryon's grip on her tightened but he held her in a sort of protective way.

"Expelliarmus!" Aryon exclaimed and pointed his wand at Harry. Before anything else could be done, the wand flew out of Harry's hand and into Aryons. With a smirk on his face, Aryon tossed it to Noth who was grinning evilly. Harry sighed. He knew they were going to do that. All he really wanted was his daughter. He would deal with the dark wizards later, but he needed his daughter out of sight before he did anything. There was no way they were taking his only daughter away from him.

"You've gotten what you've wanted, now give me my daughter!" Harry commanded once more, but his voice quivered this time.

Noth cackled evilly. "I don't think so," Noth said. Noth reached out and grabbed Lily, the elder wand pointed at her throat. Lily struggled, trying to break free, but Noth grabbed her hair and pulled it causing her to yelp.

"You'd said she wouldn't be harmed!" Aryon suddenly said. I took a strange look at him. Perhaps he had grown attached to her. After all, he had been the one guarding her in the dungeons. They must have got to talking. Lily was a very kind and sweet girl. A hard person not to like. She was like a sister to me.

"Noth, you have your wand! Let go of Lily!" I yelled. My wand was pointed at him threateningly. Noth just laughed and put her slightly in front of me. If I cast any spell, I would hit Lily. Damn him!

Tera was witnessing the whole thing and hadn't said a word, but a terribly evil grin was plastered upon her face. As if Tera and Noth had planned this earlier, knowing it would upset the other two. This was Tera getting back at me. She was going to kill Lily right in front of my eyes. I couldn't believe it.

Before anything else could be said, Tera comes up behind Rose and grabs her. Tera grabs the girls wand and points it at Rose's throat.

"Get your filthy hands off you, you bloody wolf!" she screamed. This took me down slightly. She insulted the werewolf as if it were something against them. I was a werewolf now, though. I guess I ought to get used to such comments. Rose noticed that I was slightly offended and opened her mouth sadly. She didn't mean to offend me, I knew that. I shook my head at her slightly, showing that it didn't affect me. The problem at hand was much more important.

I had my wand pointed at Tera now who held Rose and was digging the wand into her throat. "Tera, this wasn't part of the plan!" I yelled.

Tera laughed. "It was a part of mine!" she grinned. I was extremely pissed off now. First Lily, now Rose. This was not happening.

"Scorpius!" I heard Rose yell. Her hand was pointing in the direction of the sky. My eyes widened. It was a full moon. I looked at her and panicked, but Tera looked as if she had planned this all along.

Suddenly, I felt a large pain in my head. I put my hands to my head and growled through the pain. Tera was doing the same thing, except she was more accustomed to the transformations so it wasn't as painful for her as it was for me. This was only my second or third time. I preferred not to remember.

Luckily, I had taken wolfsbane potion earlier so I was still in my right mind. Slightly. As I was transforming, I heard three other wolves howling as well. I widened my eyes towards Tera who was grinning behind her wolfish face. I took no chances. I ran towards Tera and lightly pushed Rose out of the way towards Albus, where she would hopefully be safe for now. Tera saw this coming and made her way out through the forest. I chased her in my werewolf form and we disappeared into the woods.

~*~*~

Meanwhile (third person)

As Scorpius and Tera left, Rose looked extremely worried as the two werewolves made off into the distance. However, there were bigger problems at hand. Such as that Lily was still being held hostage. She found her wand on the floor along with Tera's and Scorpius's. She picked them up and handed Scorpius's to Harry. It wouldn't work well, but it would do something. He nodded at her and then approached Noth.

Before Harry could make a movie, Aryon did. Aryon went behind Noth and separated Noth from Lily. He pushed Lily towards Harry who caught her immediately. Rose, who had her own wand, undid the magic binds that held her hands together and took her blindfold off. Lily, when she finally figured out what had happened, hugged Rose tightly. But the fight was still forward.

"This time you have gone too far, father," Aryon said through hateful eyes. The others looked at them in surprise. Noth was Aryon's father? That came as surprising. Harry felt stupid. This was Theodore Nott. He had gone to his school. How hadn't he remembered a face such as that? He was always following around Draco and the other Slytherins. He felt like an idiot for not picking it up sooner.

Aryon had his wand out at Noth who laughed. "Do you really believe you can beat me? I have the elder wand!"

Aryon frowned. "I've been on the fence about this for awhile now. I won't serve you, dad. And by the way, that wand belongs to me," Aryon said with a smirk. Harry just understood it too. Aryon was the one to disarm him, not Noth. So it belonged to Aryon. Oh no. "Avada Kedavra!" Aryon shouted. Lily yelled out a small yelp as Harry took her in his arms slightly. Noth flew back onto the ground. Life had left his eyes.

Aryon let out a large exasperating sigh as he stared at what he just did. He believed he had done the right thing, but he was still extremely stunned.

Aryon looked over towards Harry. "Disarm me," he said calmly.

Harry looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Disarm me. Reclaim your wand. I've no need for it," Aryon said. Harry saw decency in his eyes and nodded. This wasn't a trick.

"Expelliarmus," Harry said, using Scorpius's wand. The wand flew to his hand and Harry grasped it. He handed Scorpius's wand to Rose who clenched her fingers around it. She stared into the distance, full of worry. She sincerely hoped that Scorpius was okay.

They didn't have much time to ponder, though. Apparently, Tera had organized a few of her fellow werewolf friends to help her in this task. Three of them now stood circled around the group. They all shielded around Lily, who was the only one without a wand.

~*~*~

Meanwhile (Scorpius; 1st person)

I finally caught up with the werewolf and pinned her. My jaws wrapped around her throat as she scratched my face and arms. We both howled out in pain but we were fighting non-stop. I got bitten and scratched countless times, as did she. It went like this for about 5 minutes. Just mindless fighting, when I went in for the kill.

We were a couple feet away from each other and staring each down with hatred. It was a matter of chicken. Who would attack first. I decided to. I lunged at Tera and she lunched back. My jaws, again, dug into her throat and I bit. Hard. Then, I twisted her head and I felt her fall limp to the ground. About a minute after she fell, I saw her slowly change back to a human. She was dead, now, that was for sure.

I growled down at the body, my mouth still full of blood and deep scratches all over my face. I was still a werewolf, obviously, and the fight wasn't over. I had to go back to the rest, to make sure they were fine. Tera was dead….the pact was broken. I could do whatever I wanted now, and it just kind of hit me.

When I got back, I saw three werewolves closing in on the four. But where was Noth? My eyes scanned the ground until I saw him. He lay there motionless and I reached the conclusion that somebody had killed him. Now the pact was gone for good.

A werewolf started to lunge at Rose when I reacted. I let out a large growl and tackled the werewolf to the ground. With my werewolf claws, I hit him hard and the werewolf fell back unconscious. I didn't want to kill it. It probably didn't know any better. Besides, I had had a personal vendetta against Tera for awhile. She was the one that truly needed to be killed.

"Stupefy!" I heard from behind me. When I turned around, I saw Albus. He had his wand against a werewolf that was right near me. Probably about to attack me from behind. The werewolf laid on the ground stunned.

I stood up and nodded at him. It must have been weird. A werewolf being kind to someone but it didn't seem to surprise him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he said twice at both the werewolves that laid on the ground and they stiffened.

When I looked over, I saw that Harry had taken down the last werewolf and I fell to the ground. The fight was over and I could finally pass out. The loss of blood had finally gotten to me, I suppose. The fight between Tera took a lot out of me.

The last thing I remember was hearing a loud crack. I saw a figure that looked like my father. He ran towards me on the ground.

"Scorpius!" he yelled softly. I heard him, but right after, I fell into an uneasy sleep and slowly went into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Love you guys! Review?_


	8. The Hospital Wing

_Hey readers!_

_Thanks for reading to the last chapter of Night Terror. I know. It's a short story. I'm really sorry about that. I've just been so busy with my other stories that I've been writing that I forced myself to make this one shorter than my usual stories. Sorry again. _

_This chapter isn't really action packed at all. It's more of an epilogue, really. Oh well. I hope you guys still like it. _

_Animic_

**

* * *

**

**VII**

**The Hospital Wing**

* * *

woke up completely blinded. White surrounded the entire environment that I was apparently encased in. Light came in through the windows and blinded me temporarily. I put my hand to my face and rubbed my eye heavily. The good news was that it wasn't a werewolf. I was human again, so it must have been the following day. Though, I didn't remember vividly everything that happened.

"Ohh," I moaned painfully. I sat up in the bed slowly when I felt someone push me back down softly.

"Stay lying down," I heard. As I was placed onto the bed I looked over and saw Rose. She was sitting there with her hands folded. I looked around for a clock. Anywhere. Above the door I saw that it was late afternoon. But what day?

"How long have I been out?" I asked, rubbing my face once more.

"Just a few days," she told me, her voice cracking a bit.

I let out three loud coughs, but I coughed up blood in the process. Rose sighed. She held out the washcloth that she was holding and wiped the blood up with it.

"Thanks," I muttered. I had to admit; it was slightly awkward. Rose had her hands back in her lap again and looked at the ground. "What all happened?" I asked. I knew I was there the entire time but it was fuzzy. I couldn't remember everything too good.

"You killed Tera," she told me. I nodded. That, I remembered. I'll always remember that. "Aryon killed Noth. Aryon, by the way, is now dating Lily. Weird. Albus saved you from a werewolf, and then you passed out. Your father-"

"My father was here!" I said loudly over her voice. She bit her lip and nodded. "Is he mad?" I asked desperately.

"What? Of course not. Why?" she asked rather confused.

I looked at her with agonized eyes. "Rose, don't be stupid. I've done awful things this year. There hasn't been that much that I could say was good."

Rose widened her eyes, still in confusion. They looked slightly angry. "What are you talking about, Scorpius?! You killed Tera! You saved us. You saved Lily. You saved me twice," she said. At this, a smile formed on her lips. However, I did not repeat the gesture.

"It all sounds great when you say it like that. But I also joined a dark organization. I took part in a plan to take over the wizarding world alongside a new Dark Lord. I took an unbreakable vow to serve him and at the beginning, I did agree on my mission for kidnapping Lily. And I actually did kidnap Lily. How can you pretend that didn't happen?"

Her eyebrows were tightened and she glared annoyed at me. "I can't believe you can say that about yourself. You made up for it all after that. You saw the error in your ways and changed. Even if it might have killed you! Are you aware that if Noth were a little stronger, that vow would have killed you much sooner? Scorpius…"

"Scorpius,' someone said from the doorway. It was my father. I let out a silent gasp towards him. He was going to be so pissed at me. So disappointed. I loved my father very much. I respected him a lot. It killed me to let him down like this.

Rose looked over and stood up immediately. She gave a slight nod to Draco, who nodded back, and Rose left the room. She gave me one glance before she left and sighed. My father walked slowly over to me and sat right down next to me on the bed.

"Scorpius-" he began.

"Father, don't start," I told him. Draco sighed. "I'm a terrible person. I know that. You don't have to tell me that your disappointed in me. I already know that."

Draco slightly smiled at this and proceeded. "That's not what I was going to say," he hesitated for awhile and looked over me. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Been better, I suppose. Being a werewolf isn't exactly a walk in the park."

Draco smiled. "I suppose not…Scorpius, I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you, not disappointed in you."

"Dad, please. Don't lie."

"I'm not. Scorpius, I know what it fells like to be on the bad side. I've been there. You know that. I was a Death Eater. You can't get much further down than that. I still have this lovely tattoo to remember those times by," he told me. I glanced down at his arm. Yes, I remembered. I remembered all the times I heard him trying to take it off too. Apparently, it's permanent and it caused him a lot of pain when he attempted to remove it. He screamed so loud…I still remember.

"You did a much better job handling it than I did, son. Let's face it, I was a pansy back then. I didn't know what I was doing," he said with a laugh. A smile got on my face too. "You did the right thing, Scorpius. Yeah, you turned bad. So what? It's sort of expected of Malfoys. But most Malfoys always turn good in the end too. Point is, you figured out what you were doing was wrong, and then changed. The Potters aren't going to charge you for anything. You know Albus saved your butt?"

I smirked. "Yeah."

Draco smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I believe there is a pretty girl eavesdropping outside the door waiting to talk to you."

Immediately, the door opened and Rose stood there with a guilty smile on her face. Draco smirked and left the room, soon to be replaced by Rose. She took her seat next to the bed. That's when I decided I was done. I wasn't going to sit in this bed. I sat up before Rose could stop me and got myself to stand. She put her hands out, just in case I fell.

"I'm fine," I assured her. I grabbed her hands that were held out and then lowered them down, letting go of them gently afterwards.

"So you'll listen to your father but not to me?" she asked. However, she was smiling.

I didn't respond to that. I put my hands on her hips and leaned in, placing my lips on hers and kissing her gently. I let go of the kiss and pulled my head up slightly but before I could, she put her hand behind my neck and pulled my head down to hers, kissing me passionately. I kissed back with just as much enthusiasm.

When the kiss ended, we looked at each other for awhile. Rose bit her lip and let out a laugh. Her forehead attached to my chin.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

I smirked the famous Malfoy smirk. From then on, I was happy. Determined to never join another dark organization and was with the most brilliant witch in my year. Life is good.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!!_

_Review is optional, but I do enjoy them. :D _


End file.
